Inevitable
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: “Oh gosh, I never though this could ever be possible but if I don’t do this, I’ll wonder what if.." MitchelxMiley 'How could I not see this coming from a mile off, everyone else could' -Oneshot-


**Welcome to my first attempt at a Mileyxmitchel. **

**Takes place when they're shooting the Hannah Montana Movie.**

**I'm going to try and give you the best I can for this one-shot...**

**The lyrics are breathing by Lifehouse, enjoy!**

**All thoughts after the into are in italic.**

**Breathing – lifehouse**

_I've found a long way back to sanity again  
though I don't really know what I'm gonna do  
When I get there...  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
And spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace_

_'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
Where I wanna be..._

_I'm looking past the shadows in my mind  
Into the truth and I'm  
Trying to identify the voices in my head  
God, I wish it were you  
Let me feel one more time what it  
Feels like to feel and  
And break these callouses off of me one more time_

_'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside your door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah-ah..._

_I don't want a thing from you  
I bet you're tired of me  
Waiting for the scratch to fall off  
Of your table to the ground...  
'Cause I just wanna be here now..._

_'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah..._

_'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
Where I wanna be...  
Where I wanna be..._

**Inevitable:**

_How could I not see this coming from a mile off, everyone else could?_

'_He's just my best friend, nothing more'_

_Those were the words I told everyone and myself, often to reassure me that it would be pointless to tell him I loved him when he would reject me…_

_I wrapped myself in those words; they would comfort me and help me keep my feelings bottled up._

'_He loves you' _

_She said that he did, I can't believe its real.. _

_Now I stand here with one thing on my mind and that is 'can I really go through with this, can I really tell my best friend that I love him'_

_All this time I denied loving him, now I can't deny it anymore, not when I know he loves me._

_After all it's inevitable…_

**Earlier that day:**

"Miley" Emily shouted, waving her hand profusely in front of her co-star and buddy.

"What Em, what is so urgent" Miley hissed, leaning back against the chair in the lounge, the room they waited in for in between scenes.

"You were zoning throughout my convo about Johnny Depp, what is up with you?" Emily hissed.

"Sorry, I'm just tired Emz, carry on ok" Miley said, shifting her eyes from the stage door to Emily.

Emily had a knowing look on her face.

"What?" Miley asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I think I know why you have been acting weird lately" Emily said, a triumphant look on her face.

"Why?" Miley asked, worry easing over her.

"You like..." Emily began but was interrupted by Miley's favorite speaker.

"Hey dudettes" Mitchel exclaimed.

"Hey Mitch" Emily exclaimed, smirking at Miley.

"Hey" Miley said, elbowing Emily who winced.

Mitchel nodded then folded his arms across his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Ok what's going on, I have a feeling you two have been gossiping about me" Mitchel said.

"No of course not" Miley spat out, getting even more anxious, it wasn't even like Emily had said a thing but Miley knew that she knew.

Emily grinned in satisfaction, she had her answers and even easier then she had predicted.

"Ok I was kidding miles" Mitch said, sitting down.

"Oh, I knew that" Miley whispered, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mitchel and Emily, we need you back on the set" Michael, the director called out.

"Blast, see you soon Miles" Mitchel exclaimed, he smiled a little longingly at Miley then headed back inside.

Emily stood up, stretched and grinned at Miley.

She then leant forward and pressed her lips against Miley's ear.

"I know" she said and walked off.

"What that I snore, everyone knows that" Miley called out, hoping to throw Emily off.

"No I meant the Mitchel thing but thanks for the other info" Emily said and disappeared into the stage entrance.

Miley cursed Emily profusely.

**M&M**

"Whew, last take over with and we're done for the day, let's head out for something to eat" Billy Ray said to Miley as they left the set.

"Yah, I'm starved. This movie is more full on then the show" Miley said, as they headed to the car.

"Hey Miles you forgot your cellphone" Mitchel yelled from behind them.

Miley smiled and turned around.

"Here" Mitchel breathed out, once reaching her.

Miley pocketed her phone.

"Thanks" she said, smiling happily.

"Why are the parking spaces so far from the set" he puffed.

Miley giggled a bit and slapped his back as he leant over.

Mitchel stood up straight, puffing his chest out.

"I'm fine" he joked, pretending to be macho.

"I'm sure" Miley exclaimed.

"Well see you um later" Mitchel said slowly, turning around.

"Bye" Miley said, watching him walk away.

"Bye Mitchel" Billy Ray yelled out.

Miley sighed deeply and got into the car.

"So bud, you like Mitchel" Billy Ray stated calmly as he started the car.

"And pigs fly" Miley stated matter of factly, turning her face to the window to hide her blush; she often did this when she lied.

**(A/N: made that up, not sure what Miley does that gives away she's lying hehe)**

"Ok then Miley" her dad said softly.

'_If she doesn't like Mitchel then my names not Billy Ray Cyrus'_

**M&M**

"I could not have been more obvious, come on get it together Mitchel" Mitchel rambled as he paced his trailer.

"I must have looked like an idiot" 

-Knock knock-

"Mitchel" Emily called out.

"Come in" Mitchel replied, banging his head against the trailer kitchen cupboard.

"Hey, doing some thinking?' Emily asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, what's up?" Mitchel asked, turning to face her.

"Can I ask you some questions, it's like quick fire quiz and you have to say the first word that comes in your mind etc...And no thinking either. It's got to be automatic" Emily answered, sitting on his bed.

Mitchel sighed, sitting next to her.

"And the point of this is..." he trailed off.

"I'm bored, so yes, no?" Emily asked, getting ready to get up.

"Fine, ok" Mitchel said.

"Good, so have you played before? Do you want to ask me first?" Emily stated.

"Yes I'll ask first, I know the game." Mitchel said.

"Good, well start" she exclaimed.

"Oh right" Mitchel said, blushing.

"Honestly, you've played Oliver too much. You're becoming him, ditzy and all" Emily said.

"Right, I'll ignore that...Hmm ok...Beach" Mitchel began.

"Ball" Emily answered.

"**Um ok, math?"** Mitchell asked.

"_Boring" _Emily answered.

"**Ha-ha, um kissing" **

"_Tongue"_

"Emily, I'm shocked. Naughty!"Mitchel joked.

"What are you five?" Emily retorted.

Mitchel poked his tongue out in response.

"My point exactly" Emily said slowly.

"Anyway I'm asking now"

"**Ok cool"** Mitchel said, ignoring Emily's attitude.

"_Alrighty, first up... Singing" _Emily said.

"**Fun"**

"_True, dancing" _

"**Energetic"**

"_Aren't you the guy with the big words, hmm Hannah Montana"_

"**Amazing"**

"_The show or the girl?"_

"**Both"**

"_Really? Ok kissing?"_

"**Easy"**

"_Player…um ok…Britney spears"_

"**Underestimated"**

"_True… sex"_

"**Hot, what Emily!"**

"_Sorry locked in, um Billy Ray?"_

"**Scary and fun"**

"_That's two words idiot"_

"**Um whoops, what about scaryfunily?"**

"_Ok then, Oliver"_

"**Hey, ask the next one Lilly!"**

"_Ha-ha very funny, aren't you touché, ok then smile?"_

"**Face"**

"_Faster, legs"_

"**Skirt"**

"_Kinky… bra?"_

"**Strap"**

"_You called me naughty, hmm marriage"_

"**Sacred"**

"_Trying to be all good now...Ok hair"_

"**Ribbon"**

"_Right…Jason"_

"**Nice"**

"_Oliver"_

"**Random"**

"_Yep…director"_

"**Great"**

"_Movie"_

"**Awesome"**

"_Love"_

"**Miley"**

"_A-ha" _Emily shouted out in triumph.

Mitchel flushed crimson.

"No fair, you tricked me" Mitchel whined.

"Oh get over it, you were like putty in my hands Mahwah" Emily shouted, throwing her head back.

Mitchel hit her with a pillow.

"Sorry got carried away; your face went all lovey – dovey when I mentioned her name. You have it baaddd" Emily mocked, emphasizing bad and sounding like a sheep.

"What are you? A sheep! So I have mild feelings for Miley. Who doesn't" Mitchel stated indignantly.

"Have you looked at her, come on even you probably think she's hot"

"Don't wiggle your way out of this one, it's not mild at all... you are madly in love with her... hook, line and sinker" Emily shouted and let out a whoop.

"Thanks a lot" Mitchel snapped, standing up and storming over to his kitchen.

"Mitch?" Emily whispered.

Mitchel was pressing his hands into the counter, till his knuckles went white.

"I'm sorry for being so insane about it" she continued.

"Emily, you have no idea how long I've loved her. I've wanted to tell her but she's my friend, I can't risk losing her. At least I have her in my life, if I tell her and our friendship is over then I lose her and I can't…" Mitchel said, hanging his head down.

"Wow, you do really love her" Emily whispered, feeling guiltily for making fun.

"Yes and I just can't stand not having her" Mitchel said, turning to face Emily.

"Then tell her" Emily exclaimed.

"That's a good idea and why I'm at it, I can run for president...Didnt you listen to my rant before" Mitchel snapped.

"I can't tell her ok Emily, I have to keep it bottled up and hide it, day to day"

"Yeah, coz that's really working for you so far" Emily retorted.

"If you don't tell her, I will"

"Emily, leave it" Mitchel snapped.

"I'm making dinner, I'll see you later ok"

He turned to his cupboard, signaling conversation was over.

"Ok then…" Emily trailed off and left his trailer.

'_I'm so telling her'_

**M&M**

"Miley" Emily called, knocking on Miley's door.

She had paced her room for the last half an hour, waiting for Miley and her dad to return.

Once Miley had entered her trailer, Emily had raced over to talk.

"Come in" Miley called out, Emily walked inside and shut the door after her.

Miley removed her ipod earpieces and raised her eyebrows questionably.

"What you listening to?" Emily asked, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Ya'll come over here just to ask that?" Miley asked.

"It was iris by the goo goo dolls if you must know"

"Aww and isn't that song romantic, reminds you of someone doesn't it?"

Emily asked, smiling knowingly.

"Oh it does, George bush, he's just sexy" Miley answered sarcastically.

"EW" Emily said, shuddering.

"Emz, I was kidding sheesh" Miley snapped, sitting up on her bed.

"What did you really want?" 

"Just could you answer this question for me, do you think Mitchel and I would make a good couple?" Emily asked, waiting for the reaction she knew would come.

She was wicked but she had to be to get answers.

"Um I guess, if you like him then whatever, I don't mind, why are you asking me Emily. I don't own him" 

Miley rambled, trying to mask her hurt expression.

"Oh perhaps just incase you loved him and I wouldn't want to be in the way of a chance you could be together" Emily said, waiting for Miley's response eagerly.

"Emily, drop it. I don't love him" Miley snapped and turned away.

"Fine then and he doesn't love you" Emily snapped back.

"What" Miley sat up in shock.

"Hah, admit it, you love him" Emily said, advancing on Miley.

"If I admit it, will you stop bugging me?" 

"That depends, will you ask him out?" Emily asked.

"Um" Miley trailed.

"Ugh, you're both impossible. Miley, Mitchel is in love with you ok" Emily said, putting her hands on Miley's shoulders and speaking slowly.

Miley's face went all dreamy.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes" Emily shouted and left the trailer so Miley could take that in.

Miley broke out of her dream like state and gasped.

Realization set in.

"He loves me, Mitchel loves me" Miley shrieked, gasping slightly.

'_What are you waiting for, tell him you love him too'_

"oh gosh, I never though this could ever be possible but if I don't do this, I'll wonder what if, unless he asks me then I won't have to..Damn it Miley, go tell him you love him" Miley argued with herself.

Standing up straight, she left her trailer to do just that.

**M&M**

**Present:**

So here she was, in front of his trailer.

The thoughts still were churning in her head; she really was going to do this.

She had told her self it was inevitable.

"Here I go" Miley whispered, knocking on the door before she could change her mind.

"Emily I'm not in the mood, didn't I tell you before..." Mitchel snapped, throwing open the door and stopping once seeing Miley.

"Hey miles" he said.

"Hey um I" she started.

"Oh great, she talked to you didn't she" Mitchel snapped, turning around and facing his bed.

"Look, please don't do this Miley, I know I disgust you and you don't even want to be my friend anymore but don't say it" Mitchel rambled, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" Miley asked, looking confused.

"Didn't you talk to Emily?" Mitchel asked, turning to face Miley.

"Yes I did but" Miley protested.

"So are you here to tell me you can't be my friend anymore?" Mitchel asked; his face crestfallen.

"No Mitchel please…" Miley said softly.

"Forget it" Mitchel interrupted, turning around.

"Look at me" Miley whispered.

Mitchel ignored her, Miley swore under her breath and grabbed his arm; turning him around to face her.

She then kissed him fiercely.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Um wow" Mitchel exclaimed, shock evident on his face.

"I love you Mitchel" Miley said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Could you make that clearer?" Mitchel asked cheekily.

Miley put her hands around his neck, and then kissed him softly.

Mitchel went to deepen the kiss but Miley pulled away again.

"I" she whispered, kissing him again.

Mitchel tried again to kiss back but in vain.

"Love" Miley whispered after pulling back, and then she kissed him again.

"You" she finished off after pulling back once more then she swept upon him and kissed him profusely, without pulling away.

They both pulled apart after awhile, panting hard.

"I think I get it now" Mitchel managed, Miley toyed with his hair grinning.

"I love you too" he whispered, grinned stupidly.

"Was that so hard" Miley joked.

"No, but I am" Mitchel stated matter of factly and smirked.

Miley just shock her head, laughing slightly.

"Ok then, cold shower" she joked.

"No but, walk?" Mitchel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where too?" Miley asked.

"Around the set, I want to tell everybody that you're with me. I want to show off my gorgeous new girlfriend" Mitchel answered.

"Who said I'm your girlfriend" Miley exclaimed, pulling back.

"Huh" Mitchel said, looking confused.

"Don't panic, of course I'm your girlfriend. I'm yours hunny bunny" Miley said and giggled.

"Ok first don't call me that ever again and second, I'll be yours too. Forever babe" he said, smiling

""Forever and ever and ever; Sweetie" Miley whispered and smiled, kissing him once more then taking his hand in hers.

They left the trailer, walking along.

"Who first?" she asked.

"What?" Mitchel asked.

"Who are we telling first I was meaning, silly Billy! Come on your letting Oliver take over now" Miley joked.

Emily saying it made him insulted but Miley saying it was just cute to him.

"Yeah, playing a ditz can have an effect on you but being with a beautiful girl turns me to marshmallow. I can't even think because I'm captivated" Mitchel said, stopping still and grabbing both of Miley's hands.

"Awww Mitchel" Miley said and leant over to him and kissing him happily.

"Well, well. About time" a voice said, interrupting them.

They pulled apart, seeing Jason and Emily.

"Well Jason you owe me five bucks" Emily stated, outstretching her hand.

"Cough up"

"Fine" Jason proclaimed and gave it to her.

"What are you two on about?" Miley asked.

"I bet him you two would get together while filming the movie" Emily stated.

"I said afterwards" Jason said.

"Well I bet that Emily runs faster" Mitchel said to Miley who smirked.

"I bet Jason can't dodge water balloons" Miley exclaimed.

"I have some made up for when we were going to get the costume department, Miley will you do the honors" Mitchel said.

Miley nodded and raced to Mitchel's trailer, Jason and Emily were staring blankly

"Some are filled with pudding and it stains" Mitchel said.

"Huh" Jason said.

"Run" Emily shrieked, spying Miley holding water balloons.

Emily started to run, Jason stood still.

A balloon splattered at his feet, Emily raced back and pulled him away by the hand.

"Get them" Miley shrieked.

Mitchel laughed, grabbing her free hand and taking a balloon, tossing it after Emily and Jason.

"Think they will get together today?" he asked her as they ran.

"Yep because if they don't like each other then my name isn't Miley Rae Cyrus" she answered.

-MileyxMitchel-

**A/N**

_What did you guys think?_

_As I said before, was my first attempt._

_I don't think I did too badly, but I'll let you be the judge._

_Leave me a review and let me know, but be kind._

_My feelings bruise easily he-he_

_Bye for now,_

_KAT_


End file.
